This invention concerns a novel and improved method for commercially producing tridimensional indicative and/or decorative pieces, preferably but not necessarily in a metallic material, as e.g., types, digits or the like to be affixed onto sign-boards, placards and the like, said method allowing a unusually simple and unexpensive production of said pieces, in particular from a rather small number of differently shaped semi-finished products each of which can be machined in such a manner as to obtain therefrom a plurality of said indicative and/or decorative pieces having a substantially common shape, but which can differ from each other at least in one of their sizes.
Referring particularly to types and digits adapted to be affixed onto sign-boards, placards and the like, two methods are actually known for obtaining said pieces, i.e. a casting method and a plate-shearing method. The casting method allows to obtain good quality but obviously expensive, indicative pieces, and the production of different series of types and digits having different sizes and thicknesses requires new molds for each dimensional change. The plate-shearing method is obviously less expensive, but poor quality pieces are thereby obtained and moreover the production equipments must be at least partially replaced at each product dimensional change, except when very small changes in the sheet or plate thickness are required.